


On The Seashore

by talesofgirls19



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofgirls19/pseuds/talesofgirls19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian receives an unexpected guest, and sure he was raised to be a good host, but its that fucking asshole.</p><p>One of my prompts that was given to me by the Dragon Age Prompt Generator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Seashore

He had dealt with the dreams for months now, waking soaked in sweat, brushing off the negative effects it had on him like the maids did the dust around the manor. Get up, get dressed, put on the mask and take a morning stroll on the beach while sipping his tea, the bitter taste pulling him closer to being ready for the day. He returned to the veranda setting down his cup before grabbing the crystal from under his shirt, the surface warm in his hand. It came to life in his grip, colors swirling under the surface and a light hum coming from it. “Why good morning my dear Inquisitor.” A groan could be heard from the other side, sheets ruffling before an actual voice responded.  


“Dorian do you have any friggin’ idea how early it is?” He felt the side of his lip tick upwards, a grin taking over his face. “Oh shit! I missed my meeting, Cullen is going to kill me. Well no reason to rush now.”

“I take it someone had a long night last night?” He walked down the marble walkway, following the coast further down. “Was it your usual beverage or did a certain Viscount stop by for a roaring game of Wicked Grace?” All he got as an answer was another groan, he released a chuckle. “So Varric stopped by, tell him I say hello before he leaves.”

“No, he did this to me, that evil Dwarf, I’m never speaking to him again.” He walked carefully around the tide pools, watching the different life flourishing in them. “Why would you turn an innocent card game into a drinking game?”

“Darling, it is hardly an innocent game, I remember a certain Commander leaving with nothing but his hand to cover himself.” Making his way back towards the manor he saw someone else walking along the shore line. “I fear someone is on my beach, I have to see to the matter.” 

“Be careful, don’t die, blah blah blah, love you Dorian, same time tomorrow right?”

“Of course Inquisitor, same time as always, have a good day.”

“Bye Dorian.” With that he slipped the item back under his shirt and made his way over to the shadow. As he walked closer he could make out more details, pointed ears, so it was an elf. Few yards closer and it was clearly a male. It didn’t take much longer for  
him to figure out who it was, rage filled him, fingers lighting up with purple magic, fire filling his eyes. His pace quickened as he got ready to release his rage, but he felt stray magic hitting a barrier. “You fucking bastard, you did this, you ruined everything!”

Solas cleared his throat before speaking up “You will calm yourself Magister Pavus, I would not like to take more from Lavellan then needed.” The elf turned to him and sent him a smile “We need to talk Dorian, and I would prefer it be civil.” The Magister felt him lower his barrier, and he dropped his arms in compromise. The false god had a point, to much had been taken from Lavellan, the Inquisitor didn’t need to lose any more friends. 

“You have taken plenty from my friend already, why stop now?” The elf’s grip on his staff tightened, oh did we strike a chord? “You took everything Lavellan had to give, and threw it away like trash.” Pale eyes narrowed on him, and this was really the only way he can attack the man without getting turned into jelly.

“She drinks every night, says you visit her in her dreams, a wolf stalking her in the shadows of a woods she once thought was safe. She convinced that if she drinks enough you won’t come to her anymore.”

“I just want to protect her, is that so wrong?” The wolf’s voice was cracking, and who knows, maybe he was sorry, but Dorian was well past giving a shit about Solas’ needs. “I love her Dorian, which will never change.”

“Oh she loves you, Dread Wolf. Countless suiters coming and asking after her, wouldn’t the Chantry love seeing the all mighty Inquisitor tamed, maybe it would make the Inquisition finally fall to pieces.” A dark chuckle filled the air, and Solas was shocked the caramel man could make such a noise. “You have ruined her, she hopelessly looks for you, countless troops sent out all over to find your sorry ass, cause she still forgives you.”

Solas dropped to the sand pulling his bag over and pulling out the wolf carving, made out of halla bone. “She made this for me long before anything with Mythal occurred. I’m sure she knew, that I wasn’t who I said I was. She’s a smart girl.”

“Yes, far too smart for you. Yet for some reason she has yet to notice the Commander’s feelings, to busy trying to chase shadows. You will fix her Dread Wolf, or she will never be fixed, no one can do it but you, no matter how hard we all have tried.”

The elf slipped the craving back to its original place before standing up. “I am truly sorry, but I needed to know how she’s doing, if she was okay. Will you tell her I came here?”

A scoff and the man ran his fingers through his hair “Definitely not. I will not give her false hope. If you actually cared you would have gone to her not me. I have things to do, I’d wish you good luck on your travels, but we both know I mean quite the opposite.”

 

That night was no different, demons playing too close to the Veil. Showing him different things that they can do to the ones he loves. And he wakes up soaked in sweat, brushing off the negative effects it had on him like the maids did the dust around the manor. Get up, get dressed, put on the mask and take a morning stroll on the beach while sipping his tea, the bitter taste pulling him closer to being ready for the day. He returned to the veranda setting down his cup before grabbing the crystal from under his shirt, the surface warm in his hand. It came to life in his grip, colors swirling under the surface and a light hum coming from it. “Why good morning my dear Inquisitor.” He didn’t have the same delay from yesterday, no shuffling sheets, so she must have been awake already.

“Dorian! How was your day? Anything interesting happen?” A soft smile lifted his lips.

“No Darling, nothing to important. How was yours?”

“Well my day was normal, had to make up the meeting in the war room, only after Cullen gave me a lecture for an hour straight.” She paused hope filling her voice. “I dreamed the most beautiful things last night Dorian, and I was tending to the halla, the whole time a wolf walked around the area, protecting. Do you think it’s him?”

“Who knows? That man has never been one to reveal his cards.”

“Oh, you just wanted to bring up that horrible game Wicked Grace! You have horrible puns!”

“I try, Lavellan, trust me I try.”


End file.
